


Gifts

by Zon_Chan



Series: StarkerValentine2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Gifts, M/M, StarkerValentine2019, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Tony gives Peter a flavorful gift.





	Gifts

Peter paused at his tracks as he noticed all of colorful candy hearts that littered his desk. The teen heard his friend gasp behind him.

“I’m guessing the date went well?” Ned smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at the taller teen.

“I guess? if he likes awkward shy guys? Dinner was weird.” Peter bit his lip as his cheeks flushed at the memory. Dinner was most definitely weird. With half of the menu being in another language and the waiters acting strange. But, it was a good weird. 

“Are you going to eat all of this?” Ned questioned, eyeing the little edible hearts that covered his desk.

“Too sweet for me, knock yourself out.” Peter spoke, grabbing a red card that laid on his chair.

‘Hope you have a sweet tooth baby doll, text me! XXX-XXX-XXXX ~You know who I am

“You gonna message him?” Ned asked, his mouth full of candy.

Peter smiled shyly, “yeah, I will.”

Later on, Peter laid his head on Tony’s lap with the older teen carding his fingers through the doe eyed teen’s soft locks. The duo sat under a tree enjoying the nice cool weather.

“Wish I’d known you weren’t a fan of sweets. Could’ve gotten you something better.” Tony mused. 

“It’s fine, Ned sends his thanks for the treats.” Peter giggled at the memory of his friend going on a sugar rush.

“Do you have a favorite brand? I’ll buy Gucci for you!” Tony suddenly exclaimed.

Peter laughed and pulled the older teen’s hand into his own. “I’m good, just want you.”

Tony bashfully smiled and held onto Peter tighter. Watching as the trees moved with the wind.


End file.
